Not a Replacement
by Mikazuki Hikari
Summary: [LAST CHAPTER] [ShinKono] "Terimakasih Ayano..."
1. Chapter 1

**Not a Replacement**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Jin (Shizen no Teki-P), Shidu, Wannyanpu ©

This Fic belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : M

**Genre ** : Romance

**Pairing ** : Shintaro Kisaragi x Kokonose Haruka (Konoha)

**Cameo **: Ayano Tateyama

**Warning ** : Yaoi, Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC) Lemon

**Author's Special Warning ** : Spoiler for the non Novel or Manga Reader, and Project MV Viewer

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

-=Author's Greeting=-

Lohaa~ salam kenaaal~ mungkin banyak yang sudah pernah baca cerita saya, dan udah pernah review cerita saya, atau bahkan kenal sama saya wwwww

Nah~ berhubung saya baru di fandom ini, saya perkenalan diri ulang

Haii~ Mikazuki Hikari disini, ini tahun ke dua saya di seiring berjalannya waktu, dan hiatus saya yang kemarin kepanjangan, saya menyempatkan diri buat visit fandom ini dan menyumbangkan satu karya saya~

Mohon bantuannya dan salam kenaal~ melihat potensi besar yang ada pada fandom ini izinkan saya untuk berkarya disini~ salam kenaal :D

Mari kita majukan fandom ini bersamaa!

Sign

Mikazuki Hikari

.

.

.

Bukan...

Tidak...

Aku tidak bermaksud menggantikanmu, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu dalam hatiku, tidak akan bisa, aku tidak ingin membiarkan rentangnya lengan sang waktu itu bergerak, aku tidak mau bangun, aku tahu kau masih ada disini...

Tidak... aku tidak ingin kau menghilang...

Neee... Jawab aku...

'Nee, sepertinya kau sudah melupakanku...'

.

.

.

**Not a Replacement**

Mikazuki Hikari

"Aya—" Aku terbangun dari tidurku, sepertinya barusan aku memimpikan hal itu lagi. Keningku dipenuhi peluh, detak jantung dan nafasku saling memburu, aku menutup wajahku yang basah bersimbah peluh dengan kedua tanganku seraya membenarkan posisi selimut yang sedari tadi berantakan disekeliling tubuhku.

Kucari handphone-ku yang tadi malam kuletakkan didekat meja, namun tidak kutemui handphone-ku disana, mungkin tadi malam, entah adikku atau Mary yang memindahkannya, saat mengetahui baterainya lemah, setidaknya mengetahui handphone-ku tidak ada disana membuatku menjadi sedikit lebih baik, karena suara berisik dari _Navi _ berambut biru yang bawel itu tidak meracau di hadapanku dan membuat perasaanku jadi lebih buruk.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku mendekati saklar lampu yang ada di sudut ruangan, ku jamah permukaan saklar yang menyerupai sasaran tembak itu untuk membuat keadaan disekitarku sedikit lebih terang.

Dengan sedikit menguap aku berjalan ke ruang tamu dengan tanganku yang menyusup ke dalam T-Shirt V-Neck hitam lusuhku seraya mengusap bagian yang sedikit gatal disana.

Tidak kutemui siapa siapa disana, Kano mungkin sedang menghilang seperti biasanya, Adikku mungkin sedang bermain dengan Hibiya, mengingat kedekatan seorang pria mungil yang kesepian dengan bibi-nya yang serakah dan tamak, dan Mary dan Seto mungkin sedang pergi berbelanja, yang kutemui hanyalah sepiring nasi goreng yang terbungkus rapih dengan plastik bening diatas meja dengan selembar kertas disebelahnya.

Aku pergi keluar sebentar bersama yang lain

Tolong jaga rumah dan Konoha sebentar

Kalau kau lapar, makan saja nasi gorengnya

-Kido-

Sudah kuduga mereka sedang pergi keluar...

Konoha? Iya, ngomong ngomong, dimana pria tinggi semampai itu, dari tadi aku tidak melihat batang hidungnya.

Aku membiarkan nasi goreng itu tetap pada tempatnya tanpa menyentuhnya sedikitpun, mataku menatap nanar ke seluruh tempat yang bisa dijangkau oleh mataku, dan aku menemukan pria putih itu sedang terlentang di sofa seperti biasa, tidak heran.

Sejenak aku menatap wajahnya, entah mengapa ada perasaan sedikit familiar dengan pria ini, entah dimana...

Entah mengapa sekilas aku seperti pernah mengenalnya, bahkan aku merasa Ayano pun juga mengenal pria yang tidak banyak bicara ini.

Saliva tipis mengalir dari sudut mulutnya yang terbuka, nampak manis sekali, melihat lengan kurusnya dan pinggangnya yang ramping, sempat membuatku ragu kalau pria ini pernah menggendongku sambil melompat dari atap rumah sakit saat kami hendak mencari Hibiya dulu, kalau aku mengingat semuanya itu, aku merasa sedikit kalah dengan pria ini, bagaimana tidak? Kegiatan fisik apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang hikki-NEET yang pernah mengurung dirinya dalam isolasi ruang sempit selama 2 tahun berturut turut?

"Shin...ta..rou..."

Hee? Dia mengigau? Dan dia mengigaukan namaku? Kenapa?

"Makan... meja... danchou menyuruh... nyemm..."

Danchou menyuruhku untuk memakan meja? Mataku memicing sekilas terheran.

Ah, mungkin maksudnya aku disuruh menghabiskan nasi goreng yang ada di meja tadi.

"Shintaro... suka..." dia mengigau lagi.

S-su suka? Refleks aku menghempaskan tubuhku ke belakang, wajahku memanas.

Tidak mungkin kan? M-mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

Mana mungkin dia bisa menyukaiku, mungkin hanya salah paham saja seperti makna igauannya yang tadi salah kutangkap

'Kenapa? Kau berdebar debar yah?'

Suara itu lagi...

'Mungkin memang sudah saatnya kau melupakanku, iiee... lebih tepatnya sudah saatnya kau menggantikan posisiku di hatimu...'

'Aya...no?...' batinku, aku mencoba berkomunikasi dengan suara itu.

'Nani ka Shintaro-kun?' dia tersenyum, keadaan disekitarku menjadi gelap, aku hanya bisa melihat gadis rambut mahogany berslayer merah itu membungkuk dan mengarahkan senyuman nya padaku.

Senyuman yang sama persis ketika aku bersamanya seperti dahulu...

"Ayano... ini benar kau kan? Ini sungguhan kan?" tanyaku pada sosok yang ada dihadapanku, mengingat Kano pernah seketika berubah menyerupai dirinya, aku tidak ingin dikelabui untuk kedua kalinya.

"Horaa~ Shintaro, masa kau tidak bisa mengenali sosokku? Sebegitu lupanya kamu sama aku?" tukas Ayano.

"Iiee... aku tidak... cuman itu... aku hanya..." aku tertunduk lesu.

"Kau nampak bahagia dikelilingi oleh teman teman barumu Shintaro, aku tidak keberatan kau melupakanku asal kau bahagia." Ekspresinya tidak berubah.

"B-bisa tidak k-kau menghentikan semuanya itu..." kepalaku menjadi sakit, aku kerap memeganginya, kata katanya barusan seakan menusuk kedalam kepalaku.

"Gomen, gomen... aku tidak bermaksud." Dia tertawa, dengan tangan mungilnya yang menutup siluet tipis bibirnya, serta rambutnya berkibar selaras dengan Slayer merahnya.

"Tapi, aku benar tidak keberatan kalau kau melupakanku." Ia mendekatkan wajahnya lebih lagi kearahku, dan menunjukkan senyumannya lagi.

"Tidak... aku... tidak ingin melupakanmu, hanya saja... banyak kejadian yang terjadi akhir akhir ini... perihal Mata, 'Mulut Besar', Diary seseorang bernama Azami yang kami temukan dirumah Mary, juga adikku yang ternyata selama ini mengikuti kelompok bernama Mekakushi-Dan yang ternyata bisa ramah denganku, lalu perihal Konoha..." ucapku jujur pada sosok Ayano yang bersimpuh untuk mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan tubuhku.

"Kenapa dengan Konoha, Shintaro-kun? Hnn?" mata besarnya menatap lurus kearah irisku yang sedari tadi tidak berkejap menatap keindahan dan ketulusan tatapannya.

"Aku hanya..." Aku tertunduk lesu, wajahku memerah.

"Tidak usah terlalu memaksakan diri, seiring waktu berjalan, kau pasti akan menyadarinya sendiri." Lalu sosok Ayano dihadapanku sekali lagi menghilang.

"Shintaro..."

"Shintaro..." tangan mungil mulus itu melambai dihadapan wajahku seiring kesadaranku yang mulai pulih.

"A-aah... aku tidak apa apa." Tukasku untuk meyakinkannya kalau tidak ada hal buruk yang terjadi padaku.

Hal buruk? Mungkin bisa dibilang seperti itu, mungkin juga tidak. Hal buruk mana yang mempertemukanmu kembali dengan orang yang sangat kau sayang? Namun hal baik mana yang mempertemukanmu dengan seseorang yang seharusnya tidak boleh kau ingat ingat lagi.

"Shintaro, wajahmu pucat..." dengan ekspresi yang sama, ekspresi yang tidak berubah, dia mengkhawatirkan diriku.

"Tidak, aku tidak melihat apa a—" yabaii! Kenapa aku mengatakan hal yang tidak seharusnya, siaal, aku malah memperburuk keadaan, tanganku menutup mulutku yang seandainya saja tidak kuhentikan, ia bisa membongkar hal yang seharusnya tidak kukatakan pada orang yang seharusnya tidak terlibat dengan masalah yang sudah 2 tahun kualami.

-=Flashback=-

Seorang gadis berambut coklat, dengan matanya yang nampak lesu, menatap hasil ujiannya yang jauh sekali dari kata sempurna, kemudian melipatnya dengan kedua belah tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah gunting, dan membentuk kertas itu menjadi sesuatu.

"Apa yang kau lihat?" dia tersenyum.

Hei... apa kau tidak menyadarinya? Aku melihatmu hampir menangis tadi, kenapa kau tersenyum? Bukankah tidak seharusnya kau tersenyum seperti itu?

Aku menatap kearah kertas yang ada di genggaman tanganku, kertas yang berisikan nilai yang tentu saja diinginkan siswa manapun saat menghadapi sebuah ujian.

"Iie... aku tidak melihat apa apa..." aku memalingkan wajahku, namun disudut mataku, aku masih bisa melihatnya memandangi gerak gerikku sebelum ia kembali dengan kegiatannya semula.

.

.

.

Tes lainnya berlalu, aku menatap kearah kertas hasil ujianku, nilai yang sama, dan akan selalu tetap sama, aku membencinya, aku melihat kearah gadis yang bernama Ayano itu, sekali lagi ia menangis dengan apa yang ia dapatkan.

Kenapa?

Aku tidak mengerti...

Hanya jika aku bisa merasakan apa yang ia rasakan, dan hanya jika aku bisa menggantikan posisinya, melihatnya menangis dan tersenyum disaat yang bersamaan, pastilah tidak mudah untuk melakukan semuanya itu.

Ayano...

Sontak aku merobek kertas hasil ujianku.

"Shintaro-kun! Lihaaat!" Ayano menghampiri mejaku.

Ayano membuat sebuah origami burung bangau yang mungkin baru saja ia selesaikan, disudut kiri dari sayap burung bangau itu aku bisa melihat corak berwarna merah, yang membentuk sebuah angka.

Ini kan?

Ah...

"Kenapa kau sedih Shintaro-kun?" dia masih saja tersenyum.

Aku tidak menjawab.

"Araaa, kau dapat nilai jelek juga rupanya? Tidak biasanya kau dapat nilai buruk, pasti kau sedang kurang sehat yah? Sampai dirobek begitu." Ia melirik kearah serpihan kertas yang ada dibawah mejaku.

Jangan... jangan dilihat, aku tidak ingin kau melihatnya, aku tidak ingin kau terluka...

"Berarti kau akan menemaniku dalam sehari kelas musim panas bukan?" dia nampak antusias.

Aku hanya tersenyum...

.

.

.

-=Skip Time=-

Sepertinya Ayano tidak datang kali ini, mungkin dia lelah dengan kelas musim panas, mengingat si bodoh itu mungkin tidak kuat menerima pelajaran bersamaan dengan terik matahari, kupikir dia sedang terkapar di tempat tidurnya sekarang.

Setidaknya begitu pikirku...

Siswi perempuan datang menghampiri meja Ayano, meletakkan sebuah vase dimejanya, diiringi siswi lainnya yang juga membawa karangan bunga.

Ada apa? Hey? Kenapa kalian melakukan hal lancang seperti itu? Itu kan hanya dilakukan kepada murid yang baru saja—

Tidak mungkin...

"Nee, kenapa kalian meletakkan—"

"Memangnya Kisaragi tidak tahu yah?"

"Apa?"

"Tateyama-san meninggal dunia..." siswi yang baru saja meletakkan bunga terakhir dimeja Ayano menyeka matanya yang berlinang.

Kerongkonganku terasa kering, pupil mataku menyempit, dan jantungku berpacu dengan cepat, lebih cepat dari yang selama ini bisa kubayangkan.

"Bohong kan?! Cepat bilang kalau ini bohong kan?! Ayano tidak mungkin—" amarahku memuncak.

Hey! Kalau kalian ingin membuat sebuah lelucon, bukankah yang seperti ini sudah kelewatan? Biar dia bodoh, tapi setidaknya yang seperti ini—

"Tateyama-san bunuh diri, ia menjatuhkan dirinya dari atap sekolah, mungkin kejadiannya beberapa hari setelah kelas musim panas."

Gelap... seketika sekelilingku menjadi gelap, kepalaku penat dan tatapanku seakan kabur walau kesadaranku tidak hilang karenanya.

Seiring ia berbicara, aku bisa mendengar bahwa dua orang dari kelas lain yang bernama Enomoto Takane dan Kokonose Haruka, yang merupakan teman baik Ayano dikabarkan menghilang, mungkin hal ini yang membuat Ayano menjadi hilang kendali.

Gadis yang malang, andai saja saat itu aku ada disana...

Andai saja aku bisa menjadi tempat ia bersandar, andai saja aku mendapat nilai buruk dan mengikuti kelas musim panas itu bersama Ayano, ini semua salahku...

Aku bisa melihatnya, semuanya menangis, termasuk diriku, namun aku tidak bisa menunjukkannya pada siapapun.

.

.

Siswa dikelasku sudah pergi, tinggal aku sendiri dengan meja Ayano dengan karangan bunga diatasnya.

Bagaikan mencoba untuk menghentikan waktu, dan bagaikan ingin menghadirkan Ayano kembali disebelahku dan membuatnya tersenyum diatas air matanya yang ia coba sembunyikan...

Aku melipat kertas ujianku, seperti dirinya yang selalu berbuat hal yang sama.

Origami burung bangau, dalam kepercayaan orang jepang merupakan sebuah jimat, apabila terdapat seratus buah, dan dikumpulkan, maka kau bisa memohon kesehatan pada dewa Senba, dewa yang dipercaya bisa memberikan kesembuhan bagi setiap orang yang percaya kepadanya.

Mungkin Ayano berharap demikian... mungkin juga hanya kegiatan bodohnya untuk melampiaskan rasa sedihnya.

Aku memutuskan untuk pergi kesana, tempat terakhir Ayano mengakhiri hidupnya, aku berniat memberikan peringatan terakhir untuknya, dan meletakkan origami ini di tempat ia pergi.

Aku bergegas lari kesana, dan ketika aku sampai, aku tidak kuasa menahan air mataku...

Aku melihatnya...

Dua buah origami burung bangau...

Ya...

Dua buah...

Satu miliknya, dan satu milikku, yang nampak seperti serpihan kertas yang disatukan.

Ini benar milikku...

Ia sengaja menyatukannya...

Dari sana, aku memutuskan, untuk menyimpannya untuk diriku sendiri, mengurung diriku, agar ingatan tentang Ayano tidak hilang begitu saja...

.

.

.

-=End of Flashback=-

"Shintaro, kau menangis?" Konoha mendekatkan wajahnya.

Uwaaaah! Terlalu dekaaaat!

Wajahku memanas, nampaknya semburat kemerahan menghiasi wajahku yang terkejut, mengingat igauannya tadi aku masih tidak bisa menatap wajahnya.

"Hey kau kenapa?" ia berjalan mendekatiku, dan semakin mendekat walau aku sudah berusaha menjauhi dirinya.

Terus menjauh, dan berusaha menghindari kontak dengannya membawaku ke sudut ruangan dan membuat tubuhku tak sengaja menabrak rak yang ada di sudut ruangan itu, membuatnya berguncang dan menumpahkan isi buku buku itu yang melayang tepat diatas kepala Konoha.

"BAHAYA!" Aku menerjang tubuhnya dan melindungi tubuhnya dari hantaman buku buku itu.

"Shinta—" aku bisa melihat Konoha dengan semburat kemerahan diwajahnya.

-=To be Continued=-


	2. Chapter 2

**Not a Replacement**

**By : Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Disclaimer** : Jin (Shizen no Teki-P), Shidu, Wannyanpu ©

All Chara belongs to Shidu, Jin, and Wannyanpu sensei

This Fiction belongs to **Mikazuki_Hikari**

**Rate** : M (NC-17)

**Genre**: Romance, Hurt/Comfort

**Pairing**: Shintaro Kisaragi x Kokonose Haruka (Konoha)

**Cameo **: Ayano Tateyama

**Warning**: Shonen-Ai, Typo(s), EYD tidak sesuai aturan, Male x Male, Lemon, Yaoi, Alternate Universe (AU), Out of Character (OOC)

**Don't Like Don't Read**

I have warned you

.

.

.

A/N : hai~ /ngapain kamu disini /mau nyelesain utangan MC jadi, mari kita lanjutin ceritanya. Yang bikin saya salut, dateng lagi, fandomnya udah ramai hehehe /ya salah sendiri kelamaan.

Kita masuk ke Alternate Reality Lost Time Memory, chapter kemarin kita udah asik sama Toumei Answer kan?

.

.

"Shinta-"

'Kau mengingatnya?'

Suara itu lagi...

Entah berapa kali lagi harus kudengar suara Ayano yang terus menghantuiku. Apa tidak cukup dengan kepergiannya, yang sudah membuatku berantakan seperti ini, dan sekarang ia ingin menghantuiku? Ayano, kumohon... jelaskan keinginanmu. Aku tidak kuat kalau harus menanggung hal yang seperti ini.

Sekitarku menjadi gelap. Sama seperti saat Ayano menemuiku beberapa saat yang lalu. Yang kuingat terakhir kali adalah, sosok pemuda putih yang hampir terluka karena nyaris tertiban lautan buku. Rasa sakit pada tengkukku mungkin akibat hantaman buku. Sejauh mata memandang, aku hanya bisa melihat hamparan pemandangan berwarna hitam. Aku tidak bisa melihat siapapun, atau apapun disana.

Aku mencoba untuk diam, menunggu seseorang menghampiriku. Memberi tahuku kenyataan bahwa dimana sebenarnya aku berada sekarang.

Sebuah siluet datang mendekat menghampiriku. Pemandangan sekitarku berubah menjadi sosok kelas SMUku senja hari waktu aku masih depresi menunggu kedatangan Ayano yang sebenarnya tidak menentu.

Siapa itu?

Bukan...

Itu bukan Ayano...

Aku?

Kenapa aku ada di sana? Hei! Kau! Ah bukan—Hei! Aku! Apa yang kau lakukan disana?

Aku memegang tanganku sendiri. Sekujur tubuhku nampak baik baik saja. Memiliki dugaan layaknya seperti orang yang sudah mati yang ada di Televisi. Bodohnya aku bisa menduga kalau aku sudah tembus pandang dan—ah, sudah lah, terdengar bodoh nantinya.

"Shinta—" aku mencoba memanggil diriku yang seorang lagi. Bodoh memang kelihatannya kalau kita memanggil diri kita sendiri. Ucapanku terhenti saat aku mendengar diriku yang seorang lagi meneriakkan nama yang tidak asing di telingaku.

"Ayano!" sosokku yang satu lagi berlari menghampiri sisi beranda dekat jendela. Berusaha menggapai sesuatu, namun entah apa.

Pemandangan itu...

'Ayano!' batinku. Diriku yang melihat sosok wanita yang kucintai, terjatuh dari atap sambil tersenyum, mendorong tubuhku untuk melakukan hal yang sama dengan sosok diriku yang masih berusaha mengejar Ayano yang terjatuh tanpa henti.

Kejadian itu berulang.

Apa ini? Sebuah perulangan kejadian? Kejadian saat orang yang kusayang mati di hadapanku.

.

Daze

.

"Kau sudah melihatnya ya?"

Tangan mungil yang lembut menghentikan langkahku untuk menghentikan laju perulangan tanpa henti yang terjadi pada sosok diriku yang ada disana, yang kupikir nampak seperti orang bodoh, yang masih saja tidak menyadari kejanggalan pada peristiwa Ayano yang terjatuh untuk kesekian kalinya. Siapa?

Gadis berambut Mahogany tersenyum dengan sorot mata hangat. Syal merah darah itu tidak bisa berbohong. Dia adalah Ayano Tateyama sendiri.

Lalu, sosok Ayano yang terjatuh tadi...

Siapa?

"Itu bukan aku." Tukas Ayano yang masih memegangi tanganku.

"Aya-"

"Yang kau lihat disana adalah refleksi kekecewaan dirimu Shintaro." Gadis itu tersenyum untuk kesekian kalinya. Lengkung indah mata yang menghiasi senyuman itu perlahan terbuka...

.

Merah

.

Mata Ayano, persis sama dengan mata yang dimiliki adikku, Seto, Mary, Kido, dan Kano. Bagaimana gadis ini bisa mendapatkan hal yang serupa?

"Ayano, mata-" Gadis itu meletakkan jari telunjuk rampingnya di depan mulutku, menghentikan ucapanku untuk bertanya lebih jauh.

"Aku sudah mati..." ia tersenyum.

"Hentikan Ayano, jangan mengucapkan hal yang sedih dan bodoh seperti itu... aku tidak-"

"Aku sudah mati Shintaro..." Gadis itu memeluk tubuhku erat. Tubuhku gemetar. Tanganku kaku. Nafas yang tersendat, dan kerongkongan yang kering.

Ingin menjerit...

Kepalaku penat, dan tatapanku kosong, ingin menangis rasanya.

"Apa kau tidak lihat?" Ayano menunjuk ke arah adegan tragis yang masih terulang untuk yang kesekian kalinya, adegan saat dirinya terjatuh, dan diriku yang masih terus mengejarnya.

Aku memeluk tubuh itu erat, tubuh yang perlahan lahan menghilang...

Lagi...

Pemandangan dihadapanku berubah seketika. Sekarang aku bisa menemukan diriku, yang tadi dengan bodohnya menyaksikan kematian Ayano, sedang duduk termenung seorang diri, di atas tempat tidurku yang berantakan.

Seprai putih yang sudah tidak beraturan. Layar komputer pribadiku masih menyala. Bisa kulihat disana Ene, dengan baju dan rupa yang entah mengapa berbeda dari yang biasa ku lihat, sedang berteriak teriak memanggil namaku, namun aku tidak merespon sama sekali. Diriku sedang memegangi kepala dengan sosok yang sangat menjijikkan. Kantung mata yang tebal, baju lusuh yang entah sudah berapa tidak diganti, badan yang kurus kering, bagaikan tulang yang dibungkus dengan sehelai kulit saja. Apakah benar aku semenjijikkan ini?

"Goshuujiiin!" teriakkan Ene semakin lantang memanggil namaku.

Diriku yang sedari tadi terduduk lunglai, mulai berdiri dan mendekati layar komputer. Dengan penuh kemarahan, ia—diriku yang satu lagi—melangkah dan menatap tajam ke arah Ene.

"BISA TIDAK KAU DIAAM! KAU ITU! JUGA SUDAH TIDAK ADA GUNANYA!" tangannya mengarah ke layar komputer, layaknya mencengkram leher dari sang gadis itu kuat. Menekannya hingga rasanya nampak sesak bagi ene untuk bernafas. Si gadis pixel itu berusaha menjerit meminta tolong, namun apa daya, tidak ada seorang pun yang mampu menolongnya. Gadis itu sedang berada di ambang maut.

Benar saja, sesaat bias cekikan itu usai, layar komputer berubah merah dengan tulisan "error" yang tersebar di seluruh permukaan layar.

Aku, juga telah membunuh Ene...

Apa aku sudah menjadi sejahat itu?

Sosok diriku menjerit histeris saat mengetahui kalau kebodohannya telah membunuh satu satunya harapan terakhir yang ada padanya. Bodoh memang, namun itu lah kenyataannya, pria bodoh itu adalah...

Aku.

Pria yang nampak seperti orang dalam keadaan candu itu melangkah sembarang ke arah meja belajar yang mungkin hampir tidak pernah terpakai. Lengan kurus itu mengarah tepat ke arah laci meja paling atas dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari sana.

Gunting?

Untuk apa aku mengeluarkan sebuah gunting besar? Jangan jangan...

.

.

Benar...

"Jangan di hentikan..." Sosok Ayano lagi lagi muncul dan menghentikan langkahku. Mengapa Ayano? Bukankah aku bisa merubah nasibku jika aku menghentikan pemuda malang itu dari kegiatannya yang pasti akan berujung dengan kesia-siaan?

"Kau akan tau..." lagi-lagi gadis itu membaca pikiranku dan tersenyum.

Sebuah tikaman yang tepat mengarah ke tenggorokkanku, dan berhasil mulus mengakhiri nyawa pria frustasi yang tak berdaya itu menuju keabadian.

Aku juga telah mati...

.

.

Aku menghembuskan nafas panjang setelah melewati kejadian-kejadian aneh yang ada di luar akal sehatku, namun kejadian itu memang nyata adanya, dan sekali lagi, pemandangan di sekitarku pun berubah. Kali ini sedikit berbeda, semuanya berwarna putih. Aku juga bisa melihat seseorang disana. Seorang gadis, ah tidak, mungkin wanita. Ya, sesosok wanita berperawakan mungil menatap ke arah sebuah rentetan angka yang berjalan maju. Di belakang wanita itu aku bisa melihat diriku yang sedang terduduk lemah tak berdaya.

Wanita itu mengarahkan tangannya ke deret angka yang terus melangkah maju itu. Kusadari akhirnya, bahwa rentetan angka itu adalah sebuah penanggalan dan jam yang terus melangkah maju, dan berubah. Dari rambut wanita itu muncul sosok seekor ular yang berbisik di telinga wanita hitam yang sekarang sedang melambaikan tangannya pada jam yang masih melangkah maju.

Dalam satu lambaian, dan bisikan bibir mungil sang wanita, jam itu bergerak mundur... hingga mencapai tanggal lima belas Agustus seperti sedia kala saat jam itu mulai bergerak...

Lima belas Agustus...

Ya...

Lima belas Agustus.

Wanita itu menghampiri sosok diriku yang lunglai dan tak berdaya, wanita itu hendak berbisik. Ayano muncul dari belakangku dan mendorong tubuhku tepat ke arah wanita itu berada.

"Sekarang, kau boleh melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan." Ia tersenyum.

Mengerti apa yang Ayano maksudkan. Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke arah wanita itu, dan melakukan hal yang persis seperti yang Ayano lakukan padaku. Aku menarik lengan mungil wanita itu. Seketika ia berhenti dan terkejut melihatku. Dan akhirnya aku pu mengerti...

Sebuah langkah awal untuk merubah semuanya, merubah sebuah ketidak pastian menjadi lembaran baru yang lebih indah, dimana jika kau tidak melangkah, waktu yang kita lihat itu tidak akan berhenti berputar.

"Aku ingin keluar." Tukasku singkat, dan wanita itu tersenyum...

Nama dari wanita itu adalah...

.

Azami

.

.

.

"Shintaro..." Sosok Ayano kembali muncul di hadapanku. Pemandangan di sekitarku kembali menyerupai kelasku, namun menjadi lebih berbeda. Aku sudah tidak melihat pemandangan naas yang sedari tadi berulang tanpa henti.

Kelas yang hening dengan mentari senja yang indah dan cantik, dengan sosok Ayano yang tersenyum manis. Indah, bagai sebuah maha karya dari seorang pelukis handal, terutama Ayano yang sekarang udah tersenyum dengan tulus, walau sebenarnya sedari tadi ia nampak selalu tersenyum, namun senyumannya kali ini berbeda, ada rasa yang mengatakan, bahwa ia sekarang sudah jauh lebih bahagia.

Mata merah itu menatap nanar ke arahku, tangannya mengurai syal merah yang melingkar di lehernya. Tangan mungil itu lalu mengarah tepat ke arahku, mengalungkan syal itu tepat ke arahku, lalu gadis manis itu tertawa. Matanya pun sudah tidak berwarna merah.

Mataku terbelalak. Pada refleksi jendela kelas aku bisa melihat wjaahku, dengan mataku yang sekarang berubah menjadi semerah darah, persis seperti yang dimiliki teman temanku.

Ayano memercayakan matanya padaku. Sebuah ciuman manis perpisahan mendarat di bibirku. Pada ciuman itu Ayano berkata kepadaku, bahwa, sosok yang akan melindungiku, dan menggantikannya ada tepat di hadapanku, saat aku membuka mata nantinya, dan ia memberikan satu nama pada telingaku.

.

Kokonose Haruka

.

Atau yang sekarang disebut sebagai

.

.

Konoha

.

.

.

.

.

Mataku terbuka, lebar, badanku menimpa tubuh tinggi yang masih sibuk menjilati pipiku, entah apa yang dilakukannya.

"Shintaro... kau sudah bangun..." ucapan datar itu menghantarku pada akhir dari pada lamunan panjangku, atau mungkin pingsan? Ah, entahlah.

Ucapan Ayano terngiang di telingaku, membuat hati dan tubuhku terasa panas, ingin rasanya aku memeluk anak ini, dan langsung saja aku merealisasikan keinginanku.

Aku memeluk erat tubuh pucat yang masih terdiam layaknya mayat hidup. Setiap jengkal pelukan itu membuatku semakin ingin memilikinya, seutuhnya.

Aku menginginkannya... Semuanya... dan kalau memang ia adalah pengganti Ayano...

Aku menginginkan keberadaannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, aku langsung mencium bibir pucat milik konoha, tanganku pun sudah dengan leluasa menjamah bagian bawah pemuda lugu ini, membuat anak itu sangat terkejut.

"Aku menginginkanmu Konoha..."

"Shinta-"

Tanganku mengelus badan ramping Konoha, menyusur lekuk pinggangnya yang ramping. Lidahku menjilati daerah dada, hingga ke navel milik pemuda bersurai putih itu, merasakan betapa manisnya pemuda putih yang menggairahkan ini. Saat sudah tiba pada navel milik Konoha, lidahku kugerakkan naik dan melingkat di pinggir kedua titik sensitif miliknya yang mulai mengeras secara perlahan, kugoyangkan salah satu titik merah muda itu dengan lidahku yang terus menerus menginginkan keberadaannya. Puas dengan apa yang lidahku lakukan, Aku mulai menghiasi tubuh Konoha dengan bekas kemerahan, tanda anak ini sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya. Aku melepas seluruh penutup bagian bawahnya dan juga milikku lalu merebahkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Memperlihatkan kejantananku yang sudah menegak sempurna.

"Aku ingin kau menikmatinya, dan, lepaskan celanamu, aku juga ingin melakukan hal yang sama padamu."

Konoha merona, dan hanya bisa menurut apa yang kuperintahkan. Mungkin anak ini tidak akan pernah membayangkan kalau benda sebesar milikku akan masuk ke dalam tubuhnya, dan pastinya akan sakit sekali. Konoha yang lugu memberikan jilatan percobaan pada kepala kemerahan yang sudah menatang wajahnya. Saat ia mencoba memasukkan milikku kedalam mulutnya, ia bisa merasakan kejahilanku lebih dahulu, dimana aku melakukan hal yang lebih pada miliknya, membuat getaran kecil akibat desahan yang keluar dari mulut Konoha, hal itu pun menjadi stimulan tersendiri bagi kejantananku yang semakin mengeras.

Tak tanggung memberikan kesan dan sensasi pertama pada bagian bawah miliknya, kejantanannyaa ku lahap dalam mulutku sekaligus, sementara tanganku sudah asik bermain dengan pintu masuk Konoha yang masih sangatlah sempit. Satu jari kumasukkan, membuat pemuda yang sedang asik mengulum lolipop miliknya berjengit. Jari ke dua dengan gerakkan menggunting pun kumasukkan dan menambah desahan datar keluar dari mulut yang sedingin es itu.

"Shinta...ro..." desah Konoha disela aktifitasnya memanja kejantananku. Aku tersenyum dan menambahkan dua jari sekaligus pada tempat yang sedang ku gali dengan jemariku. Setelah merasa sudah cukup lebar, Aku menjilat otot yang tegang itu guna membuatnya menjadi lebih relaks nantinya, serta menjadi lubrikasi lainnya untuk mempermudah jalan kejantananku di dalam.

Aku membalikkan tubuh Konoha dan membiarkan anak itu membelakangi tubuhku, memperlihatkan pemandangan dari punggung Konoha yang halus. Kulit putih yang jarang sekali dimiliki oleh seorang laki-laki. Aku menjilat bibirku karena terkagum akan pemandangan indah yang Tuhan ciptakan di hadapanku sekarang.

Dengan sekali hentakan aku melesakkan besar milikku ke dalam liang milik pemuda bersurai putih itu, membuat tubuh itu mengejang sempurna. Guna mengurangi rasa sakit dari pompaan yang ku lakukan, lidahku kembali menjilati punggung Konoha, dan meremas bokong mungil itu dengan kedua tanganku yang sangat tidak sabaran.

"Aannhhh... Shintaroo..." desahnya.

"Konoha..." Aku mempercepat tempo permainanku, membuat tubuh Konoha menggelinjang hebat, berulang kali aku berhasil menghujam tepat di daerah sweet spot milik pemuda bersurai putih ini di dalam sana, membuat ekspresi menakjubkan Konoha yang belum pernah kulihat sebelumnya.

Aku kembali meninggalkan bekas kemerahan lainnya di punggung Konoha, mungkin ini akan menjadi hobi baru untukku. Aku menarik wajahnya dengan tanganku. Aku mencium bibir ranum yang luar biasa manis itu. Lidahku mengabsen satu persatu gigi Konoha, dan bergulat dengan lidah Konoha yang nampaknya belum terbiasa dengan hal ciuman.

Kejantanan Konoha tidak ku biarkan menganggur. Aku kembali dengan permainanku semula. Kejantananku yang mulai terkulai lemah itu kembali pada bentuk tegaknya yang semula. Gerakan kejantanan Konoha dan pompaan kejantananku sangatlah selaras, membuat Konoha mencapai puncaknya. Cairan kenikmatan miliknya membasahi tanganku. Kucicipi cairan keputihan yang membasahi tanganku. Aroma khas yang tajam menggoda hidungku saat aku mencicipi cairan lezat milik Konoha, rasa sedikit masam namun manis menjalar pada lidahku. Kutelan sebagian cairan itu, dan mengulum yang sebagian lagi. Kembali kucium bibir yang kini sudah membengkak itu, aku ingin Konoha juga menikmati hasil puncaknya yang notabene masih bersarang di mulutku. Merasakan cairannya sendiri di dorong saliva manis milikku membuat sensasi yang asing di mulut Konoha, semakin ia dimabuk oleh permainan manisku.

"Konoha, aku mau- AAAAAAKHH-" Kucabut paksa benda besar dan panjang milikku, dan memasukkannya lagi dalam satu hentakkan sebelum aku mengeluarkan semua hasratku di dalam perut Konoha

Tiga kali kejantanan besar milikku menembakkan hasratnya di dalam tubuh Konoha, hingga lelehannya mengalir keluar, Konoha mungkin bisa merasakan perutnya sangatlah penuh, dan tidak lagi kuat untuk menampung milikku di dalam.

Kejantanku yang mulai lunglai mengalir keluar bersamaan dengan derasnya lelehan putih miliknya yang mengotori lantai sekitar kami.

"Shintaro... aku lelah..."

"Aku tahu..." Aku mengelus surai putih itu sayang, sebuah hadiah kecil atas dirinya yang sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya.

Aku tahu ini salah, namun, satu yang kurasakan sekarang...

Aku mencintainya.

Dan kuharap... bukan sosok Ayano yang kulihat.

Namun dirinya...

~FIN~

.

.

.

A/N : yap! Selesai sudah fic yang satu ini~ Otsukaresamadeshita~ semoga puas dengan kerja mika yang satu ini, no profit gained yaah~ Maaf kelamaan, mika ada ujian di kampus, terimakasih kesediaannya menunggu. Mika tau, pasti bete /ya

Sampai jumpa di fic lainnya~ mungkin akan lebih sering ke sini daripada main ke Shuuen-red mika juga nulis di fandom itu XD sama yang di fandom rumah banyak utangan ey /dibunuh /curhat mele mik, ga asu? /AUS! /ya /kamu kan kebanyakan utangan mik /ya alhamdullilah ini udah selesai satu

Matta nee~

Jangan lupa ripiu /nodong gunting


End file.
